camphalf_bloodfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ariadne
Ariadne (Αριάδνη in Ancient Greek) was a princess of Crete, daughter of King Minos and his Queen, Pasiphae. She is most commonly known for helping the Greek demigod hero Theseus get through the Labyrinth in Ancient Greece. She became the immortal wife of the god Dionysus after Theseus abandoned her. Her Roman counterpart is Ariana. History Ariadne was the young daughter of King Minos, she knew that he was evil, and that it was wrong to sacrifice people to the Minotaur. Ariadne fell in love with Theseus the first time she saw him and desperately wanted him to live. She agreed to help him. Theseus was brave, kind, and charming. He promised to marry her and take her with him back to Athens if he lived; she gave him a sword and a ball of magic yarn. After those methods failed him, she used her ability to see through the Mist, to guide him through the maze safely, enabling him to kill the Minotaur. Before King Minos could stop them, they all got back on their ship and sailed away, this time with Ariadne, Theseus' arm wrapped around her as they left Crete forever. After they were out to sea, some versions say Theseus grew bored of Ariadne. It isn't known why or what caused this. Maybe he didn't like her at all, and resented her for making him take her away, even though he owed it to her, as she had thrown everything away to save him and his friends. They stopped at the island of Naxos and Theseus had an idea. He didn't want to have Ariadne for a wife, so he would simply abandoned her, and go home to Athens without her, and he would never be bothered with her again. Even though it was cruel, he carried it out. That night, when they were sleeping on Naxos, Theseus woke up the crew, but didn't wake Ariadne. He let her sleep, and they set sail without her, leaving behind the beautiful girl that had saved their lives. Dionysus later found her, crying and weeping for Theseus. Dionysus fell in love with her, and they married. Though one version says that while Ariadne was suffering from sickness on Naxos, Theseus and his crew went to Athens to collect medicine, along with forgotting to change the masts because of his worry for Ariadne. Later, when he returned to the island, he could not find her (Possibly because Dionysus married her and took her away). But another version states that Theseus and his crew were sleeping on the island. Theseus loved Ariadne, but so did Dionysus as he watched the beautiful maiden. He whispered in Theseus's ear while he was sleeping to leave her on the island because he loved her. Unwillingly, but unable to refuse a god's wishes, Theseus set sail while she was sleeping. Appearance Ariadne is very beautiful, enough to have snared Dionysus' heart, and beautiful enough to convince Theseus to take her with him. Her appearance as a goddess tends to change like Aphrodite's. Her hair can change to curly black hair to wavy brown hair and his eyes color from green to blue. Ariana : Main Article: Ariana Ariadne can change into her Roman counterpart as Ariana. As Ariana she becomes more disciplined, warlike and militaristic. Personality Ariadne is a very kind person, and was willing to throw away everything she had for a total stranger. She loved him, but he was still a stranger. She was the daughter of a king, would presumably marry a king, was rich, very beautiful, and could have whatever she wanted. But, she threw it all away for Theseus. Though Ariadne was a kind girl, when the man who she loved abandoned her, she cursed him for his faithlessness. It is unknown what made Theseus "dump" her, or if it was just a misunderstanding, as there are many different versions of the myth. Some say Theseus was told by Dionysus himself that Ariadne was to be left on Naxos, as he had chosen her to be his wife. Others state that he abandoned her because she was already wedded to Dionysus. Considering the way Dionysus tells the story, however, it's most likely that Theseus simply abandoned her. Abilities *The standard powers of a goddess Category:Immortals Category:Goddesses Category:Females Category:Minor Goddess Category:Greek Goddess